$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 9 & 4 \\ 8 & 8 & 4 \\ 1 & 0 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 8 & 1 \\ 9 & 8 & 0 \\ 4 & 4 & 9\end{array}\right]$